


Strong as a Family

by SleepyNyash



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: lacie lives au. she gets to mother gil and vince.





	Strong as a Family

“And no one has heard from him in awhile?” Lacie Baskerville asked, staring at the forest from her tower. The sun was setting beautifully, as always, the light of the world fading bit by bit.

“He’s probably doing something. He’ll come back. He always does.” Oswald, head of the Baskervilles, muttered. Lacie’s older brother looked tired, as always. Her gaze softened and she hugged him. He paused and hugged her back, “Are you worried?”

“About Jack? Heavens no!” she laughed. “I just thought you needed cheering up. You're thinking about That Night, aren't you?”

“He definitely deserved it.” Oswald replied quietly. He pulled away and took Lacie’s hand. “Come along.”

She practically bounced after him, shoes clicking neatly against the stairs as her dress brushed against the steps. She hummed her song, smiling lightly. He led her to the area where Jack normally appeared and tapped his foot, waiting expectantly.

Jack crawled forward and looked up, “Oswald! Lacie! Come quick!” he looked out of breath and worried. Leaves were stuck in his hair.

“What's wrong?” Lacie asked.

“These two kids, I found them, I remember it was like what you guys told me- the little brother has a red eye!” he scrambled to his feet.

The siblings exchanged a glance.

“We’ll follow. One moment.” Oswald hurried inside the main building.

Lacie watched Jack, “How’d you find them?”

“They were being beaten. I intervened.” Jack explained.

“Where are they now? You didn't leave them alone, did you?”

“I had to get a message here somehow!” Jack protested. “They’re safe and I told them not to open the door to anyone but me no matter what.”

Oswald returned with two red cloaks. He tied one around himself and handed the other to Lacie, who just frowned at it. He motioned for Jack to lead and the trio raced to the town.

 

“Do you really think we can trust him?”

“I don't know, Vince. And that's the truth.”

Both boys jumped when they heard insistent knocking at the hotel door. Gil stood protectively in front of his brother, ready to fight. He swallowed his nervousness.

“Gil, Vince, it's me, Jack!”

“Mister Jack!” Vince ran around his brother and tugged the door open. He buried his face in Jack’s stomach.

Jack picked the boy up and walked inside, placing him beside his brother with a gentle smile, “Gil, Vince, meet my two friends, Lacie and Oswald.”

Gil inched closer to his brother, watching the two new adults anxiously. Vincent stared at Lacie and gasped.

“You have red eyes!” he exclaimed “Big brother, big brother! She’s like me!” he gestured to his red eye. “We can definitely trust her!”

Gilbert glanced from his brother’s excited face to the three adults and sighed, “Ok.” he stepped towards Oswald with a shaky outstretched hand, “My name’s Gilbert. This is Vincent.”

Oswald shook his hand carefully, “My name is Oswald. I’m the head of the Baskervilles.”

Gil’s bright gold eyes widened, “The Baskervilles?”

“I promise I won't hurt either of you. Can you tell me what happened?” his voice was soft.

Gil opened his mouth and his stomach growled loudly. His face reddened and he looked away.

“Jack! You didn't feed them?!” Lacie gasped.

“I did!”

“Then why is he hungry?!”

“I was gone all day!” Jack tried to defend himself. Lacie scooped Gil up and huffed.

“Big brother, get them food.”

Oswald sighed and turned, leaving the room. The door clicked softly behind him.

“U-um!” Gil wiggled in her arms.

“We’re going to get you clean now. You two are absolutely filthy.” she held a hand out to Vincent. “You too.” Vincent scrambled off the bed and took her hand.

“But-” Jack started. She closed the door to the bathroom. He sighed and flopped onto the bed. “She always does her own thing.” he chuckled.

 

“Um… Miss Lacie…” Gil started, fidgeting. She turned the sink on and checked the temperature with a frown.

She poked her head out of the door, “Jack, bring me more towels!”

“Miss Lacie… we have nothing to change into…” Gil spoke.

“Once you’ve eaten and spoken to my brother, we’ll worry about that.” she shook her long dark hair and smiled. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up. Hm?”

 

Oswald returned, carrying a small basket of food. He knocked on the door, “Jack?”

“Door’s unlocked.”

He pushed the door open after turning the knob, frowning at the blonde, “Where’s my sister?”

“Cleaning them off.” Jack replied as he sat up with a tired smile. “What's in there?”

“Just some bread and cheese. They probably haven't eaten much.” Oswald placed the basket on a table.

The bathroom door opened, Lacie ushering the boys out into the bedroom. Vincent was looking excited but nervous. Gilbert looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Oswald picked the basket back up and held it out. Lacie plucked it from him and smiled as she sat on the floor, dress poofing up.

Both boys sat beside her and began eating as soon as she handed them the food. She watched them happily, humming quietly. Once they were finished eating, Gilbert yawned.

“Better?” Lacie asked. They nodded politely.

“Now, please tell me what happened.” Oswald asked.

 

A few hours passed as the boys spoke, explaining how they were abandoned by their mother because of Vincent’s red eye, how they were sold to a circus, then bought by a rich man. Finally, sick of the treatment, Gil had run away with his brother. They had both been following golden lights when Jack had rescued them from a group of men.

Lacie looked up at her brother, red eyes burning fiercely, “They’re my children now.”

Jack burst into laughter. Oswald stared, “Lacie, we already have to take them back with us.”

“They’re my sons.” she insisted, eyes narrowing.

“D-did we… do something wrong?” Gil asked nervously. “Where are we going?”

“No, you didn't do anything wrong.” Oswald knelt and pet Gilbert’s hair gently, “You’ve had a rough time. We’ll be taking you to the Baskerville manor. You’ll be free to live your lives safely there.”

Gil yawned, “Are we going there now?”

“Big brother and I will carry you. You two can sleep on the way. This beautiful older sister will protect you.” Lacie fluffed her hair proudly.

“What about Mister Jack?” Vincent asked.

“He drops by from time to time. You’ll see him soon and often.” Lacie assured them. She scooped up the blonde brother and tapped his nose. “You two need sleep though. What a long day it's been!”

Oswald stood up and held his hand out to the younger boy, “You’ll be safe. I promise.”

Gil hesitated before accepting the hand and stood up with a yawn. Lacie eyed her brother until he picked the dark haired boy up with a sigh. Jack had begun to doze off, hugging a pillow to his chest. The door was closed silently as they left.

 

When they got back to the manor, Oswald ordered for clothes to be made for the boys. The servants were curious of the boys but Lacie led them away to her tower, despite her brother’s protests.

“They’re tired and don't need to be pestered. I’ll bring them down in the morning.”

Oswald sighed loudly and walked to his room, dropping his red cloak on his chair before collapsing on his bed, exhausted. He felt a little bad about leaving Jack behind but all three were exhausted, not to mention the two boys. It was exhausting.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, completely dressed.

 

Lacie tucked the boys into her bed with a smile.

“Miss Lacie?” Gilbert asked softly, not wanting to wake his brother.

“Hm?”

“Why is there a tower?”

“I used to live here. The man who rescued my brother and me said I needed to be locked away. My brother changed that when he was appointed as Glen but I still come here to get away from people.” she answered.

“Glen?”

“It's a title. It means he’s the master of the family.” she leaned and kissed his head. “No more questions. You need sleep.”

Gil squirmed and hugged his brother protectively before closing his eyes. He yawned once, “What about you?”

“No more questions.” Lacie giggled, petting his hair. Gil mumbled a weak and incoherent protest before falling asleep.

 

The first week had been spent with both boys being introduced to their new family and having their questions answered. They explored everything curiously. Vincent warmed up quickly but Gilbert seemed wary. Jack did drop by at the end of the week and the blonde brother raced to hug him.

Jack laughed and rubbed his hair, “Hello. How are you?” he greeted.

“Miss Lacie said we’d see you again!” Vincent turned and called to his brother. “And she was right!”

“Oswald! You didn't meet me when I got here.” Jack pouted, holding Vincent’s hand as he walked further into the garden.

“I was busy.” he answered apologetically. “It’s been one thing after another.”

“How’s Lacie?”

“She’s been sick.” he replied.

“Oh no! What's wrong?”

Oswald frowned at the two younger boys, “I’ll tell you later. She’s-”

“That's Miss Lacie’s doll!” Vincent announced, pointing to a black rabbit plush toy. “How’d it get down here?”

“I sent him to watch you.” Lacie spoke as she walked up, smiling. “Hello, Jack.”

“Hi Lacie.” Jack greeted. “How are you doing?”

She waved her hand, “I’ve been better. And you?”

“I’m happy.” he answered. Vincent made ‘pick me up’ hands at the Vessalius, mismatched eyes shining. Jack beamed and picked him up, spinning lightly.

Lacie picked up her doll with an affectionate smile.

“Miss Lacie is a good lady. Better than our mother.” Vincent confessed to Jack. “And Master Oswald is better than our last master.”

Lacie paused, “Oh? Do you remember where either of them are?”

“Huh? No… I don't even want to remember our mother.” Vincent frowned. Jack bounced him lightly.

“Hm. And your previous master?”

“Big brother could probably tell you.” he shrugged.

Oswald eyed his sister, “What are you scheming?”

“Oh, nothing dearest brother of mine.” she batted her dark lashes at him and added under her breath, “Yet.”

Jack snickered, “Lacie, tell me you're not planning a spree.”

“Ok. I’m not planning a spree.” she tried to appear innocent, red eyes wide.

“A spree?” Vincent asked.

“Anyone who can hurt two children as precious as these two deserves to be punished. I’m simply going to do the universe a favor.” she snorted.

“You don't mean… killing him?!” Gil gulped, clinging to Oswald.

“Lacie, don't speak of such things. You're scaring Gilbert.” Oswald scolded.

“Can I watch?!” Vincent asked excitedly.

“Vince!”

Lacie laughed, “No no. Good kids shouldn't see such sights. But I’ll bring you back something lovely.”

“No, Lacie.” Oswald responded. “You can't kill their old master.”

She scowled before sitting at the table in the garden, “Fine. You win. He’ll live.”

“You're still going to try, aren't you?”

She smiled brightly, “You know me so well.”

Oswald sighed and sat down as well. Gil stood politely nearby and Jack walked closer.

“Oswald said you’ve been sick.” Jack frowned. “What's wrong?”

“She’s sick every morning!” Vincent added. “And says we can't ask about it.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Jack blinked. “Should you see a doctor?”

“I already know what's wrong. Seeing a doctor is pointless.” she responded, irritation flashing in her red eyes.

“I wish you’d told me sooner.” Oswald frowned.

“Well, I didn't think I’d live to worry about it!” she snapped. “I didn't know you’d drop him into the Abyss instead of me!”

Jack blinked and let Vincent down, “Lacie…?”

“Fine. I’m pregnant. There. I said it.” she threw her hands in the air. “Levi’s the father.”

Jack choked, “Excuse me?”

Oswald shook his head, “I should’ve strangled him first.”

“At least he can't do anything now.” she sighed and slouched in her seat.

“What are you talking about?” Gil asked nervously.

“The previous Glen was a creep. He said I was going to die and asked me to help him with something. No, I won't tell you.” she held her hand up. “I agreed. What I thought was going to be my last night turned out to be his. Instead of killing me, my brother killed him.”

Vincent’s eyes widened, “You killed someone?!”

“It was him or Lacie.” Oswald whispered. “I wasn’t going to hurt my little sister.”

“Am I going to have to kill you someday?” Gil was close to tears at the thought.

“I hope not.” he shook his head, black hair hanging in front of his face. “I’m sorry if this conversation scared you.”

Gil chewed his lip thoughtfully, “No. It made me feel better. You won't hurt Vince.”

“Of course not.”

Gil smiled, “Ok.”

 

Months passed. Gil and Vince grew very comfortable with their new surroundings, meeting and befriending lots of the Baskervilles. Jack would visit several times a week, playing with the boys and teasing Oswald about stealing them for a vacation.

Lacie was content with her role as mother to the boys. She, too, would tease her brother about stealing them away from him, even though they lived together.

As her pregnancy progressed, Jack offered to marry her. She shot him down, claiming she didn't care what others thought and anyone who harassed her child would meet her Chain.

Surprisingly, she gave birth to twins, both girls. She named one Alice and the other Alyss. Gil and Vince were curious about them but she said they needed to grow up a bit more before she was comfortable with letting the boys hold her newborn children.

One night, in her tower, she was holding Alice as her sister slept in her lap. She turned and spoke to her rabbit plush toy, “I hope you’ll help me look after them.”

She looked at her daughter’s bright purple eyes and held her close, “You got those from my brother. Not from him.” she whispered, shaking. “I’ll keep you safe.”

She heard a soft thump and glanced over. The plush was sitting closer to her feet. She laughed softly.

“Someday you’ll get to meet them.” she picked him up gently. “I hope they’ll love you as I do.”

 

 

She looked out the window, clouds covering the moon a little.

And she didn't regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking with a friend and, in an attempt to cheer him up, told him to imagine an au where lacie lived and got to look after gil and vince. it was too cute not to write. :' ) also, fuck levi.


End file.
